Através de um Vidro Vermelho
by Akari-chan
Summary: [Haruka x Kantarou] Para Kantarou, Haruka chan será sempre Haruka chan.


Uma fanfic de Tactics nem tão curtinha assim, que eu mandei para um concursinho.Se passa lá pelo episódio 23, e é HarukaxKantarou, por isso,se você não gosta... Ei, se você não gosta por que diabos vê Tactics? -  
Akari-chan

**_ ----------------------------  
Através de um Vidro Vermelho  
----------------------------_**

O sol se punha lentamente, sem pressa para deixar seus últimos raios de luz se estenderem pela cidade, acolhendo-a em um céu alaranjado e quente, pela ultima vez antes da escuridão a tomar para si e fazer com que toda a vida da cidade se recolhesse novamente, esperando para o nascer de um novo dia. A luz, uma benção, preciosa carícia para aqueles que se consideravam possuídos pelas trevas, era fragmentada pelos pequenos pedaços de vidro colorido nas janelas das casas mais ricas, iluminando seu interior pela última vez naquele dia.

Aquela casa em especial não tinha janelas coloridas, e nem ao menos era rica como outras, apenas feita de madeira em cima de uma árvore - como aquelas que você sempre sonhou em ter quando criança - mas um pequeno vidro vermelho tinha o mesmo efeito, enquanto era admirado nas mãos de um ser que, se você observasse bem, possuía asas negras às costas. Ele segurava o vidro por uma pequena corrente e olhava o efeito das luzes com um ar distante e perdido, procurando alguma forma de se encontrar novamente no material, que não era tão belo ou valioso quanto o cristal, mas que emitia um brilho quase tão reconfortante.

Mas era impossível isso acontecer, afinal nem algo tão belo poderia envolvê-lo, devolvendo-lhe a paz que havia lhe sido tomada, e que ele, que tentara recuperá-la em alguma parte do tempo que passara, sabia que não seria possível retomá-la.

Afinal, as mãos dele estavam sujas de sangue.

Ele havia tentado lavar na fria água corrente uma, duas, três vezes, até que suas mãos começaram doer por ele esfregar com tanta força, e até que um outro alguém, com asas brancas e puras, perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, pois suas mãos estavam tão limpas quanto as águas cristalinas do riacho. Ele tentou olhar novamente para suas mãos, esperando que as palavras que lhe haviam sido ditas fossem verdadeiras, mas o sangue ainda estava lá, e ele descobriu que o sangue não desapareceria nunca. A tonalidade, ao invés de vermelho vivo como o sangue que ele se lembrava de ter visto correndo e espirrando em sua face e roupa, estava tão escura que se confundia com o preto de suas vestes. Ele se infiltrava por debaixo de suas unhas e penetrava pela trama de algodão e secava em seus cabelos emaranhados, e mesmo assim o cheiro continuava como o de sangue fresco, que em alguns momentos o fazia se sentir com nojo de si mesmo. Porque em seu íntimo, ele desejava mais e mais, e não só queria o sangue escorrendo pelos seus dedos, como também precisava senti-lo em seus lábios, descendo pela sua garganta como o mais saboroso dos vinhos. E porque ele havia prometido para alguém que nunca mais iria ser o monstro de outrora, a cada vez que ele duvidava disto, desejava terminar sua existência, da mesma forma cruel com que terminara muitas outras, sem piscar os olhos, sem ao menos hesitar ao ouvir um pedido de clemência.

Ele sabia que merecia isso.

Ele tentara destruir sua coisa mais preciosa com as próprias mãos. Não, aquele sangue não era dela. Mas poderia ter sido, se ele continuasse. Poderia ter sido, se ele, que cuidadosamente mirara com aquele arco até que a flecha apontasse o alvo com precisão, tivesse o acertado. Poderia ter sido, se ele não tivesse acordado daquele sonho que se repetia continuamente até ele gritar de dor, e que mais parecia um pesadelo horrendo, o que era pior, pois realmente havia acontecido. Poderia ter sido. O que não impedia de, algum dia, aquele vermelho opaco que manchava suas mãos toda vez que ele voltava a olhar para elas, vir a pertencer a quem ele considerava mais especial

_"Foi apenas um acidente, não é, Haruka?"_ Foi o que o que lhe era mais precioso perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto, como se não tivesse acontecido nada. Você não queria me machucar de verdade, você não quer me fazer sofrer, não é, Haruka? A voz pergunta pra ele sempre em sua cabeça, e o que mais o assusta, é que ele _não responde_. Não importa que seja seu alguém precioso esteja perguntando, ele não tem resposta para isso, e mesmo que ele queira responder que não, ele não consegue. A voz fica presa na sua garganta e ele engasga e se asfixia com as palavras, porque ele viu muito bem o olhar do outro quando este viu a flecha passando ao lado de seus cabelos, e este olhar estava surpreso e desesperado, e silenciosamente gritava 'eu não quero morrer', emudecido pelas outras emoções conflitantes que tomaram conta de seus olhos naquele minuto e que nunca iam desaparecer. Como alguém que acabara de perder a esperança, seu olhar vagava desamparado, e toda a dor do que lhe era mais caro tentar acabar com sua vida lhe atingiu como um tapa na face.

Sua pessoa preciosa o admirava antes mesmo de o encontrar. Quantos anos eram mesmo, vinte? Mais do que isso. Ela o procurara por mais de duas décadas, sempre se fiando na esperança de que um dia eles se encontrariam. E então, ela o daria um nome, e eles viveriam felizes para todo o sempre, tal qual num conto de fadas infantil e bobo. E eles finalmente se encontraram, depois de tanta espera. Mas aquele nome já não cabia mais a ele, e a felicidade havia sido tão breve quanto, para ele, era breve a vida de um ser humano.

E agora ele ameaçara aquela que esperara por ele por tanto tempo. Fora ele que a despedaçara, cada vez com um comentário, a cada momento que ele se recusava a dirigir-lhe a palavra. Rasgando-a lentamente e a destruindo sem esforço, como um vento derrubando as paredes de papel e bambu. E mesmo assim ela apenas o olhara com olhos tão cheios de tristeza que ela se recusava a demonstrar, olhos de quem foi partido e se tornara apenas cacos. E ela não tirava o sorriso do rosto quando se dirigia a ele, mesmo que a cada vez que ela o presenteava com amor, ele só demonstrava desprezo.

E não importava nada, porque ela o amava mesmo assim.

A pessoa que era só dele...

"Kan... Ta... Rou..."

O Tengu escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, como se estivesse com tamanha vergonha por ter pronunciado aquele nome. Sua boca era impura demais para mencioná-lo, e a ele deveria ser proibido sequer pensar no dono daquele nome, pois mesmo após tudo que ele o devia, o Devorador de Onis tentara matá-lo.

Haruka tentara destruir o homem que o havia libertado da sua prisão pois o mesmo havia aprisionado suas memórias. Como um Oni, ele havia se voltado contra quem o ajudara. E como um Tengu, ele havia sujado suas mãos novamente com sangue, que sua pessoa mais preciosa tentara tanto lhe apagar da memória num gesto egoísta, mas sincero, como se ele desejasse que aquelas garras e presas nunca mais causassem dor e arrependimento para o seu dono, consumido em loucura e ódio.

Ele não conseguia agüentar, pensando que desejara com toda sua força todo o poder que seu nome exigia, tão centrado nisso, que mal percebera que aquele que o nomeara em busca deste poder, havia renunciado aos seus desejos só para que ele, o Tengu Devorador de Onis, pudesse _mudar_.

Ele nunca havia pedido para isso. Ele não desejava ter esquecido de seu passado, não desejava ter-se tornado um fraco. Ele havia percebido tarde demais que, na verdade, queria ter continuado O Mais Forte, porque este fora o nome que sua pessoa especial havia lhe dado. Afinal, se ele não era Haruka...

Quem era ele?

_"Eu não quero mais ser fraco, por isso eu darei o melhor de mim, e procurarei o Tengu Devorador de Onis, para sermos amigos. Vocês já ouviram falar nele? Eu ouvi dizer que ele é o Mais Forte! Mais Forte... Haruka... Haruka quer dizer o mais forte! Já sei! Vou chamá-lo de Haruka-chan!"_

Ele fechou os olhos, quase podendo sentir aqueles braços delicados como de uma boneca o envolverem mais uma vez, e o sorriso de Kantarou dançando em seus lábios, não o sorriso costumeiro, mas sim aquele sorriso doce e especial, tão aconchegante quanto aquele sol de fim de tarde, que ele sabia de uma forma ou de outra ser reservado só para ele, e ele quase podia ouvir as palavras ditas em um tom de entusiasmo.

"_Haruka-chan é Haruka-chan!"_

Mas então, aí tudo desapareceria novamente, como o sol se escondendo e dando lugar à coloração azul escura do céu, e ele notaria que era tudo uma ilusão fantasiosa – apenas uma verdade que cessara de existir.

Ele não era o Haruka que Kantarou amava.

Ele era o Tengu Devorador de Onis.

O ser alado abriu suas asas negras e voou para longe.


End file.
